


The Funeral

by hollydermovoi



Series: Songs of the Soul [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is a mutant, Gen, M/M, and a rape victim, phil is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Darcy's in the hospital and Clint discovers something new about her while mourning for his husband</p><p>FOR ANY WHO ARE INTERESTED: there is a link to the song used in this fic in the the author's comments section. And yes, Narnia the Musical IS an actual thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Funeral

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Everything hurt. Even her fingernails were screaming in agony. Songs were changing around her just enough for her to guess that time was passing and that she was no longer in the company of the men who'd captured her. One song in particular was practically **demanding** to be sung, but she didn't have it in her to do that at this moment.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

The song hadn't changed in _forever_ , and it itched at her mind, weeping, demanding to be sung, and when her body refused to comply, it only got louder and sadder.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

God _damnit_

*

Clint Barton was a broken man. His husband was dead, killed by a maniacal Norse god with enough daddy issues to make Clint's childhood look positively pleasant, and he was alone. Sitting guard, he'd said, when Tasha'd tried to drag him to the funeral. Someone had to make sure they didn't fail Darcy again, and it might as well be him, seeing as she had at least met him once before. Lord only knew how'd she'd react to someone she didn't know, especially a man, so even though Banner was the most qualified to care for her, he was right out. Didn't want Darcy's inevitable panic attack to make the Hulk appear, because it wouldn't help. Tasha had offered to stay, but he'd demanded she get out, and when she hadn't, he'd aimed a gun at her head until she did, leaving him to clutch Darcy's hand and sob for his husband who could've made him handle all of this better. He should really be at the funeral, but he _couldn't_ , he couldn't face the fact that his betrayal to S.H.I.E.L.D., however involuntary it had been, had cost him Phil's life, and he couldn't face the fact that he'd failed him even further by being utterly incapable of remembering a song Phil had sang so many times, he'd had to threaten him to make him stop.

It wasn't fucking fair.

More time passed, tears ran down his face and he pointedly didn't look at the clock, not wanting to remind himself that at 3:16 p.m his husband's coffin would be lowered into the ground, and he wouldn't be there to sing the song his husband love to help him pass on. He tightened his grip on Darcy's slack fingers- she had so much morphine running through her that even if she _was_ conscious she wouldn't have felt a thing. He must have imagined feeling her hand squeeze his in return, desperate for a comforting touch even if he had driven away his friends and teammates.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he knew that every time Darcy's heart monitor beeped someone he'd sworn to protect was still alive, that he hadn't failed her yet, and that he was still worth _something_ , even if it wasn't a very big something in the grand scheme of things.

*

It wasn't fucking stopping. In fact, there was a frickin' orchestra accompanying the song, which was never a good thing. Distantly, she felt something squeeze her hand, so she squeezed back, because that was what she could do for this song right now, and it got better for a bit before going right the fuck back to worse. So despite every fiber of her being screaming against it, she started to sing, because she could give the song this, a chance to be heard. And once she had, it finally fucking stopped.

*  
" _Lay him in a field of flowers._  
 _Let sage and clover,_  
 _Become his bed._  
 _Lay him in a field of flowers._  
 _Place sprigs of Lilacs beneath his head._

_The willow will weep,_  
 _The swallow will call,_  
 _The wind in the trees_  
 _Will mourn his fall._

_Still spring will fill the field with flowers, _  
 _With lilacs and lilies and all_ "_ _

He'd thought he was dreaming. He could hear it- the eulogy song from the silly musical that Phil had fucking loved, like _Narnia: The Musical_ was even a proper musical in comparison to even _CATS_ , and it had all the words, and it was coming from _Darcy_ , who was still unconscious, but also _singing _, like that was even something coma patients _did_. For the first time since Phil's death, Clint Barton was able to relax and feel like the weight of guilt was lifted, and he fell asleep to the end of the song, dreaming of Phil in peace, surrounded by flowers. __

" _Bear him as a fallen hero,_  
 _With solemn honor,_  
 _And dignity._  
 _But bear him to a greening meadow,_  
 _Let spring itself be his eulogy._

_For spring means rebirth,_  
 _though each flower dies,_  
 _The seeds fall to Earth,_  
 _Take root,and rise._

_So lay him in a field of flowers,_  
 _And flowers will bloom where he lies._ " 

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here is a link to the song. http://hollydermovoi.tumblr.com/post/84587532447/so-this-is-field-of-flowers-a-song-i-used-in-my


End file.
